Churches
Return to Organizations and Factions Church Benefits Infirmary Access (5 Fame):As long as you are able to rest in a church or monastery dedicated to your deity, you and a number of allies equal to your Fame score divided by 5 can receive magical healing for free. When you use this ability, you and your allies heal damage overnight equal to your Fame score (this healing comes primarily from channeled energy and cure light wounds ''spells from low-ranking priests in the building). You can gain these benefits a number of times each week equal to your Fame score divided by 10 (minimum 1). '''Friar (20 Fame)': As a trusted member of the church, you may purchase potions, scrolls, and wands from the church at a 10% discount. Back from the Dead (35 Fame): Your fame has reached a point where you can request a single raise dead ''spell from your church at some point free of charge. This can be for a trusted ally who fell in combat, a beloved NPC, or even for yourself. Once you use this benefit, you must pay normally for subsequent ''raise dead ''spells or other resurrection effects from your church. '''Elder (50 Fame)': You are highly regarded in your monastery. You no longer need to pay tithes for tuition. Everytime you would normally pay tuition, you instead earn that amount of gold as your salary. 5 FAME, variable PP: Spellcasting '''By spending the listed Prestige Point total, you can have any of the following spells cast for you (the CL in each case is the minimum possible for the spell). Other spells are possible with DM approval. : '''1PP ''cure moderate wounds'', dispel magic, lesser restoration, make whole, remove blindness/deafness, remove curse, remove disease, remove paralysis '' : '''2PP 'atonement ''(8 PP to restore cleric/druid powers), ''break enchantment, cure serious wounds, greater dispel magic, neutralize poison, restoration(4 PP to remove permanent negative levels) : 3PP ''heal'', regenerate : 16PP ''greater restoration'',raise dead : 32PP ''resurrection'' : 77PP ''true resurrection'' 10 FAME: Demand a minor favor from any member of the faith whose level is lower than the character’s level. Minor favors never put the member in direct danger but may entail the expenditure of up to 10 gp worth of goods or 1 week’s worth of services (including lost income due to the believer taking time off, though not an actual cash offering to the character) for a series of activities. Generally, the character can call upon only one favor at any given time; exerting this privilege more than once during any given month costs 1 PP for each additional favor. However, at the discretion of the GM, the character could call upon many believers to perform a very similar service so long as the gp cost does not exceed the total of the favor (such as asking many craftsmen to help build a temple for a week for free). Note that the Weekly Services section of the Introduction covers cost for hiring large numbers of people; if the magnitude of the favor or the number of people involved approaches the value of one of those Weekly Services, the character should pay the standard PP cost for that service rather than trying to get it for free based on her reputation within the faction. Note that the 10 gp cost is not a “hard” value—an unskilled laborer may work for at most a week if she’s only provided food, and while that labor is only worth 7 sp, the wage is significant to her (whereas 10 gp represents 14 weeks of labor, and no commoner would work that long just as a favor). 10 FAME, 1+ PP: Inspire other members of the faith with great zeal, allowing them to exceed their normal limitations. The character can affect a number of people (including herself ) equal to her character level times the number of PP expended (so a 6th-level character spending 5 PP can inspire 30 members of the faith). The character decides if the affected targets gain a morale bonus on attack rolls, saving throws, or skill and ability checks. The bonus is equal to the character’s FAME divided by 10 and lasts for 1 minute. 10 FAME, 3 PP: Gain the assistance of a specialist (any NPC member of the religion with a class level equal to half the character’s level) for 1 week. What sorts of characters are available varies from religion to religion: Gorum has few druids in his service, and Cayden Cailean has few monks, but both have many clerics, fighters, and rogues ready to serve. 10 FAME, 10 PP: Gain the assistance of a master specialist (any NPC with a class level equal to the PC’s level) for 1 week. 15 FAME: Spend PP to influence, bargain with, or reward outsiders serving the character’s god (such as those called by a planar ally ''spell) at a superior rate. When dealing with such creatures, each PP is treated as 500 gp instead of the standard 375 gp. '''20 FAME': Purchase religion-appropriate magic armor, weapons, or other items at a 10% discount. What items constitute “religion-appropriate” varies from faith to faith. For example, the church of Gorum probably sells most magical weapons and armor at a discount, but not items focused on healing or divination. Sarenrae’s church may sell discounted items relating to fire, healing, and good. 20 FAME, 1 PP: Gain a +6 bonus on one skill check that directly relates to the god’s interests (at the GM’s discretion), such as Desna and dreams, Gozreh and nature, or Norgorber and poison. This bonus does not stack with the +4 bonus generic bonus. At 40 FAME, the bonus increases to +8, and at 60 FAME, it increases to +10. 20 FAME, 3 PP: Gain the temporary service of an outsider (with an alignment appropriate to the god’s alignment) of up to 12 HD as if using planar ally. The character must negotiate and pay for the outsider’s service, though he can spend PP to have his order pay the price for the service. If the character is a poor negotiator, he can pay 1 PP to hire a charismatic advocate to argue on his behalf. 30 FAME, variable PP: Receive the benefit of a helpful spell while acting in the deity’s interests. For example, while on a mission battling a group of Rovagug cultists, a devotee of Sarenrae struck down in battle may be healed by a cure critical wounds ''spell. The cost of this divine intervention is the base PP cost of the spell plus 15; the reward never costs an additional amount based on whether or not the character is outside an area where other members of the faith could help him. The reward is immediate and can prevent the character from dying (for example, healing before the character dies from hit point damage). Some GMs may restrict this to once per level or even once per campaign. Church Groups '''Entrance Fee '''50 gp '''Entrance Exam '''DC 14 Knowledge (religion) check '''Tuition '''50 gp/term '''Training Check '''Heal, Knowledge (Religion), Spellcraft, Each God has specific skills to their faith '''Term '''4 months '''Expulsion '''4 consecutive failed Training checks '''Crusade (+1 Fame) '''Once per term, if you successfully undertake a holy mission in the church’s name (as determined by the GM), your Fame score increases by +1. '''Donation (+1 Fame) '''Once per term if you donate goods or services equal to 1000gp * your current fame score your fame increases by 1. The donation must be appropriate to each church and is subject to DM approval '''Divine Boon': In addition to the standard awards available for all church members, each congregation offers a specific award closely tied to its specific religion. 'Abadar ' Specific Skills are: Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Engineering), Knowledge (Local), Appraise The counting house of Abadar stands on the west side of the market and is both temple and bank. Every transaction done is accompanied by a prayer to the master of the first vault. formal services do occur but business is the act of devotion most commonnly seen. : Abadar (3 PP) 'You gain the Blessing of Civilization, a ritual that bolsters several skills while you are in a specific city. Pick a settlement when you gain this boon. You gain a +2 circumstance bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, and Knowledge (local) checks made within that city. You may gain this benefit multiple times, applying it to a different city each time. 'Asmodeus ''' Specific Skills are: Bluff, Intimidate, Knowledge (Planes), Sense Motive A modest temple to Asmodeus stands at the edge of the wealthier district but beyond that people know very little. The property was once a private villa but was transferred to the church upon the previous owners rather tragic death. Many of the services are by invitation only and most members of the congregation are unknown. : '''Asmodeus (5 PP) '''You gain the services of a specialized slave of your choice. This boon grants you a temporary cohort for a number of days equal to your Fame score divided by 5. Work with your GM to determine stats for your temporary cohort. '''Cayden Cailean Specific Skills are: Perform, Knowledge(Geography), The shrine to Cayden Cailean is in fact the massive ironwood bar top at the Daytripper inn. Pews to this temple are the bar stools and holy sacraments flow with ease, it is a popular place. The Bartender, Otis, is also the priest of Cayden Cailean and leads devotions in the mid afternoon before the inn's more rambunctious spirit takes over. : Cayden Cailean (5 PP)'You undergo the Gauntlet of Inebriation, a week-long debauch of alcohol consumption and increasingly humiliating athletic contests. At the end of the Gauntlet, you gain the title “mead brother” or “mead sister” and receive Toughness as a bonus feat. 'Erastil Specific Skills are: Survival, Knowledge (Local), Handle Animal, Knowledge (Nature), Profession (Farmer) Erastil is worshiped by the local Mwangi orcs and the shrine is the centre piece of their community hall, an ancient hearth that generations have gathered around, found in the secondary town centre of their own community on the south side of the river. : Erastil (5 PP) '''Your training has made you adept at successfully making extraordinary bow shots. When using a bow, you gain the Far Shot feat. If you already possess this feat, you gain a +2 competence bonus on any bow attack made at more than one range increment. '''Gozreh Specific Skills are: Knowledge (Nature), Profession (Sailor or other sea related work), Fly, Swim A ring of standing stones outside town on a spit of land that juts into the sea is sacred to Gozreh and adherents perform their rituals there. Sailors coming into town often make the short trip to offer thanks for their safe passage and those about to depart pray for fair winds and calm seas. : Gozreh(6 PP)'''You gain the Blessing of the Wild. Select a terrain (as defined by the ranger’s favored terrain ability). You gain a +2 circumstance bonus on Knowledge (nature), Perception, and Survival checks made within this terrain. You may gain this benefit multiple times, applying it to a different terrain type each time. '''Nethys Specific Skills are: Knowledge (Any) The shrine to Nethys is inside the old Camden mansion which is now a shared space for representatives from different magic schools, as well as a few independents, who hope to unlock the arcane mysteries of the expanse. Nethys' divided nature is well suited to the intense competition between different spellcasters housed in the Camden property. : Nethys (2 PP)'''You are taught secret words of arcane control. You gain a +2 bonus on all concentration checks. '''Sarenrae Specific Skills are: Diplomacy, Heal, Profession (medic or other medical work) Near the centre of town stands the Church of Sarenrae. It is also a hospital and poor house and is the chief means of support for the areas poor and downtrodden. All are welcome in the Dawnflower's house. : '''Sarenrae (7 PP) '''You gain the ability to cast ''cure light wounds ''as a spell-like ability (caster level equals your character level) a number of times per day equal to your Fame score divided by 10.